The Ultimate Love Story
by perdyprincess
Summary: They always say; think of the devil and the devil will come. Whoever said that line was so right, because right in the middle of my breakdown, he comes. When now my eyes and nose are all red a puffy, and I'm crying so hard I'm hyperventilating.
1. 1:Leave Me Alone!

**Chapter-1**

**This story I redid, it was originally called 'Love's In the Air'. I hope you enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing on fanfiction, and since I am writing on fanfiction I guess I don't own Harry Potter… I'll be over in that corner crying over this fact while you read my story…**

**

* * *

**

**Lilys P.O.V.**

"Have a good year honey!" my mum gushed. She was giving me a bear hug.

"Don't worry mum I will, I always do!" I replied. Mum finally let go. I could finally breathe again. Thank merlin!

I turned around to take in my last boarding the train. It was my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I loved everything about Hogwarts, except for my ex. best friend Severus Snape and the infamous Marauders. Don't even get me started on either. I could rant forever. Ask anyone, I dare you.

I started craning my neck to find my best friends to avoid another bear hug. If anything I was more worried about my parents than I was about me. There was this horrible dark wizard that hated muggle borns. They also killed muggle born families, hence why I was worried for my parents. I protected them best I could, but I'm sure it could be easily broken.

I decided to make the best of this experience and not be mopy. So I pushed all negative thought out of my head, as I said my final good-byes to my parents. I went off to find my friends. I had the most marvellous friends in the world. Jasmine, Tory, and Ashley.

I looked around for a while before giving up. I decided that I decided that the must be on the train instead of waiting for me like the great friends they are, note the sarcasm.

How right I was, I found them in a compartment with but-of-course the Marauders. Before I could take a seat Jasmine, Tory, and Ashley tackled me to the ground.

"Lily! I missed you so much!" Tory squealed.

"Can't-breathe-gerrof!" I said, as they choked me. I tried to get up, but that was completely useless because there was three people on top of me. After a lot of difficulty everyone was off of me.

"Need a hand?" said Potter, holding his hand out for me to take it. I got up on my own, stood up and dusted off.

"Not if I have to touch yours" I said acidly. James looked hurt but I didn't care. He probably had three girlfriends or something right now anyway. "Come on you guys lets go find a cabin." Almost everyone frowned.

"Come sit down there's one more seat left." Ashley said pointing the seat next to James. I just noticed that almost everyone was paired up. On one side sat Peter, Remus, Tory, and Jasmine. On the other side sat Ashley, Black, and Potter, leaving the one empty seat beside James and the wall.

"Fine" I said in a huff. I knew I wasn't going to get out of it if I didn't want to sit alone. I sat down next to Potter with a sigh. He immediately put his arm around shoulders. Every time my friends are being cruel and evil, and make me sit by him he does this. I'm just surprised that my shoulder doesn't smell like his arm-pit. Thank Merlin it doesn't

"Don't touch me Potter" I said acidly as I pull his arm off of me. I really didn't want to deal with him today.

"Ohh, so you're going playing hard to get...mhhhh" Potter said, ruffling his hair. Again. If you haven't noticed I hate it when he does that. "Come on Lily, I know you like me, you really don't have to play hard to get anymore." He continued as he leaded in for a kiss. I quickly stood up just dodging the kiss.

"You are so full of yourself! You hex people for no reason, you pick on people for no reason, you mess up your hair, and you are so insensitive! I wouldn't even consider going out with you if you were the last guy on the planet so LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" I screamed. I took the seat beside Ashley making everyone slid over. Sirius moved over to sit next to James, who looked really hurt. Good. He got what he deserved. Ashley just shook her head. I was confused for a minute but I let it pass. Ashley and I talked for the rest of the ride and for once James was the only one who didn't have anything to say.

* * *

**I really hope you like it, as I may of mentioned before, I redid one of my stories. It was originally called 'Love's in the Air', but it was very badly written and I decided to redo it. I really hope that this is better, and I know it's kind of short but I thought that it was a good place to end it. Please rate and review.**

**Please Please Please**

**Please Please**

**Review**

**\/**


	2. 2:It's Not Fair

_**Hey there! I have a long weekend so I decided that I'm going to update. Sorry that it takes me so long to update, I will try to get better, I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I unfortuntly do not own anything with the exception of Jasmine, Tory, and Ashley**_

_**Chapter 2-Lily's POV**_

I am glad that I have an excuse to get out of this stuffy, awkward compartment. It was time for me to go to the prefect compartment. This year I'm Head Girl! I was so surprised when I got the letter this summer; I never thought that I would be chosen. I am so glad that I got this position. I can show all of that stupid little muggleborn hating-. Take a deep breath Lily, in and out. Anyways I can show that just because I'm a muggleborn doesn't mean that I can't be better at magic then them.

I quickly jumped out of my seat, surprising Ashley in the process because while I was talking to myself in my head she was droning on and on about something or another. I really should get my head checked out I mean I'm talking to myself.

"What are you doing?" Ashley half screamed at me. I continued to ignore her as I looked through my bag. "Don't ignore me!" She continued on.

"Aha I found it" I screamed, causing everyone in the compartment to look at me. I gave them an innocent look before smoothing down my skirt and sitting back down. "Anyways you were saying" I said adding an innocent tone to t match the smile on my face. Ashley shook her head before asking,

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" I asked in my surprisingly good confused voice.

"Lily the scene you just decided to cause not only two minutes ago." She said in a silky sweet voice. I decided I was going to keep my little act going for a little bit. It was fun to see Ashley on the edge. She gets very entertaining.

'What scene? Did I miss something?" I asked. She gritted her teeth, clearly frustrated. I tried to hide my grin, although this was not as successful as I hoped.

"Seri-" Sirius looked over hoping to use his serious-Sirius joke again. Thankfully Ashley quickly cut herself off "honestly just tell me." She said through her gritted teeth, after giving a pointed look to Sirius of course.

"Ohh, you mean when I needed to get this out of my bag?" I asked as if I had just clued in. I gave her one of my fake smile. She took the badge out of my hand to examine it. She started laughing! Can you believe that? Laughing at my achievement.

"What's so funny?" Jasmine asked.

"I honestly don't know." I said with a shrug. I was trying hard not to get angry at her.

"Its just- she- just- here, look!" Ashley said. It wasn't like her to not know what to say or to be unable to put sentences together. She gave Jasmine and Tory my badge. They looked at my badge, then to each other, then to me; stupid twin power.

"What's so funny about Lily getting Head girl?" Tory asked. When she said Head Girl all of the boys looked over. Sirius's face had excitement, and an evil grin on his face. Remus didn't look surprised, Peter, well he had a blank look (Like he normally does), and James well I can't read his expression.

"Yeah, we all knew she was going to get it anyways" Jasmine added, as she cocked an eyebrow.

Ashley tried to explain herself, but every time she just started to laugh harder. I let out a big sigh before taking back my badge and leaving the compartment.

"Do you think she's mad?" I could hear Tory ask as I made my way to the Heads Compartment.

**_Lily's POV_**

* * *

Almost all of the prefects are here, where is the Head Boy? I asked myself. What kind of Head Boy is this late to the meeting? I wonder who it could be because there are only two candidates left, Snape and Remus. They were the only ones who weren't here. I really hope that Head Boy is Remus. Snape, and me well we have a past, and I'd really rather not get into that.

Snape came in and sat down. He had a healing bruise on his cheek, probably from his abusive father. Memories of him hiding at her house from his father came rushing back to me. I started to make my way over to comfort him. Lily stop, I told myself; you will not feel sorry to this hypocrite. I immediately stopped and thought of him calling me a Mublood.

He didn't have the Head Boy badge only a prefect badge. Good that makes Remus Head Boy, I thought.

Not even ten seconds after that thought did Remus walk into the Prefect compartment, but he wasn't alone. Potter was with him, and he had the Badge. I let out another giant sigh and rolled my eyes at him.

"Potter give Remus his badge back." I told him in a stern voice, hoping that he would get the hint and leave right away. Potter had a grin on his face, it was not his normal grin though. His normal grin was more of a smirk and it was arrogant. This one wasn't it was almost like he was being shy and nervous.

"Well Lily I have something to tell you, I'm Head Boy." He said in a voice that matched his grin. He was being honest. Remus had on a prefect badge.

I grabbed Potter and pulled him into an empty compartment across the hall so I could yell at him and not make a fool of myself in front of the prefects.

"You know if you wanted me this bad all you had to do was ask" He said, with that smirk on his face that I hated so much. His smirk only made me angrier

"HOW COULD YOU GET THIS BADGE? THIS IS FOR PEOPLE WHOM WORK HARD, AND ACTUALLY TRY IN SCHOOL! NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO SLACK OFF AND ONLY CAUSE TROUBLE. LET ME GET ONE THING THROUGH THAT THICK, GIANORMOUS SKULL OF YOUR: YOU WILL NOT AND I REPEAT WILL NOT RUIN THIS FOR ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yelled at him. He gave me a frightened nod. "Now get out of my sight. You will handle the prefects today, and you will do it right, no fooling around or anything. If I hear a word about anything at all I swear I will hex you into oblivion, you got that. I said in a scary whisper. My firey hair was now everywhere, and came down around my face. He nearly ran into the prefects compartment and did the meeting. I slid down the wall of the compartment, sitting underneath the window.

I was furious. No, I was livid. I could not believe this. I had to work so hard to get this position. I would study everyday for at least two hours. I finished all my homework at a O level, and if I got anything lower would talk to my teachers about getting extra marks. I was top student of my year. How could he do this? All he ever did was joke around, prank, and get in trouble. He doesn't deserve this position. He had everything handed to him. He was rich, a pureblood, he got good marks without trying, and now, now he was Head Boy. He's Head Boy.

They always say; think of the devil and the devil will come. Whoever said that line was so right, because right in the middle of my breakdown, he comes. When now my eyes and nose are all red a puffy, and I'm crying so hard I'm hyperventilating. I did not even realise I was crying until something was said.

"I'm finis-" He started in an almost monotone voice as though he was almost dead, before he looked at my vulnerable state "Your crying." He said, his voice softening

"Go away." I said, in my croaky voice, barley above a whisper.

Typical Potter, didn't listen to a word I said. He sat down beside me, and put an arm around my shoulder, and just sat there. He started rubbing small circles in my back, whispering reassuring words that I couldn't make-out. I eventually relaxed and calmed down.

"Lily?" Potter asked. "Lily?" He repeated. It was no use because those were the last words I heard before I fell asleep.

_**James POV**_

* * *

When I had first walked in and saw her crying I was surprised. I had never seen her in a more vulnerable state. Although she was crying she was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. This is the only time I've ever seen the Lily Evens cry.

I whispered things to her about how beautiful she is and how much she deserved to be Head Girl, and how it was going to be okay. I don't think that she heard, but at least she didn't hex me. She just let me hold her while she was crying.

Then she fell asleep. I didn't know what to do because in about an hour and a half we had to get off and go down to the Great Hall, and back to Hogwarts we were. I know that she wouldn't want to be seen being carried down the train, especially if I was carring her, but I had to get her back to the compartment.

"We will be at Hogwarts in an hour, everyone please change into you robes." A voice interrupted my thoughts.

That was my break; I could just go now while everyone was changing. I carefully picked Lily up. I made sure that she was still asleep. He looked to make sure that no one was in the hallway before making his way down the hallway.

**_Lily's POV_**

* * *

I woke up and I was being moved down the hallway. Someone with strong tanned arms was carrying me. I kept trying to remember what had happened before I fell asleep, but I kept on getting distracted by the amazing arms that are carrying me. They're so tanned and muscular.

I was pulled into a compartment when I saw all my friends jump up and ask,

"James, what happened? Why are you carrying Lily?"

I turned to look at who was carrying me, and of course it was James Potter.

"James?" I asked.

_**Okay, okay I know that the last to POV's are very short and choppy, but I thought that I would get this posted, and also I didnn't know what else to add in there :) **_

_**Please review I really take your advice to heart anyways here:**_

_**Irishskittle101: This chapter is longer, approx. 900 words longer, this chapter is 1,741 words(not including the A/N) :) And I really took your words to heart, and tried to add more describing words, and to not repeat words. I haven't put in a flashback yet, but I will try my friend, I will try :) Thanks for reviewing! 3**_


End file.
